1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in reducing venous neointimal hyperplasia (VNH) of an arteriovenous fistula (AVF) or graft. For example, this document provides methods and materials for using stem cells (e.g., mesenchymal stem cells), extracellular matrix material, or a combination of stem cells and extracellular matrix material to reduce VNH of AVFs or grafts.
2. Background Information
In the United States, more than 350,000 patients with end-stage renal disease (ESRD) are being treated using hemodialysis. The maintenance of vascular access patency is essential for providing optimal hemodialysis in patients with ESRD. AVFs are the preferred manner for providing vascular access for hemodialysis. Only 60% of patients, however, have a functional AVF after one year. The major cause for AVF failure is VNH, which leads to the development of stenosis and subsequent thrombosis (Roy-Chaudhury et al., Kidney International, 59:2325-2334 (2001)).